


Day 11 - Licking

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But I Thought I Would Tag To Be Safe, Coming In Pants, Doesn't Actually State Age, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, So You Can Read It As Not Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Making out on the couch one night, Isaac discovers that Scott has a bit of a weakness that involves Isaac's tongue...
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Day 11 - Licking

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this fic actually states their age. But it could be read that they're still underage especially because of the whole coming in the pants thing.
> 
> In my head they are older and started a relationship a few years after they were turned.... but I thought I would tag it as underage just to be safe because it could be read that way. And it just didn't come naturally for me to work in their ages in a fic this short.

Issac is patient. God has he ever been patient. But he’s also a man. A young man. With needs and wants.

They’re making out on the couch, sitting next to each other. His hand rests across Scott’s belly, over his t-shirt. And when Scott’s tongue rubs across Isaac’s in just that perfect way, Isaac’s brain completely goes offline and his hand snakes up under the soft cotton of Scott’s shirt, fingers digging into abs that are tight with excitement.

“Woah, woah!” Scott says, pushing the offending hand away. “We said over the clothes dude.”

Isaac pants and flops back against the couch, holding his hands up as a show of surrender. “You’re right Scott, sorry,” he says. “I lost... I lost my head for a second.” He’s still panting, excitement still whirring through his veins. The wolf wants as well. His whole being wants to claim Scott, to mark his skin even if those marks will disappear again, to get his scent on every piece of Scott so everyone will know they are together. It’s an overwhelming animal urge that scares Isaac with its demand. His fingers twitch with need to touch hot skin, and he looks away.

Scott shifts on the couch, moving closer until Isaac feels their thighs touch again. “Listen Isaac,” he says softly, in his infuriatingly calm, soft, beautiful voice. “You know this is new for me. And I just... I don’t think I’m ready for that step yet. Just give me a little longer, ok?”

Isaac nods, not trusting to his words yet, his breathing still rushed; afraid to look in Scott’s eyes and see the gentle understanding there.

“This is good, right?” Scott asks. There’s such doubt in his words and his tone. "Making out?"

Isaac won’t stand for that doubt and turns back to Scott.

“Just kissing and holding?” Scott asks, the doubt lingering.

Isaac nods and puts a hand to Scott’s cheek. “It’s perfect,” he says. “I just get carried away.” He grins and raises an eyebrow. “You can’t blame me. My boyfriend’s really hot.”

Scott smiles crookedly and ducks his head.

Isaac presses closer again, his heart rate calmed, and nudges his nose against Scott’s cheek until he raises his lips to Isaac’s again.

Every time their mouths meet, Isaac feels like a new person. The bad things in his life fade and become distant memory so long as Scott touches him. Because Scott makes him a newer better person. Scott sees the possibilities in Isaac, the goodness, and brings it out. 

It’s been so long since anyone was tender with him. Isaac’s had sex, hooked up. But he’s never had a relationship. No one has ever cared about him in that way. He’s had friends and one night stands, but no one ever wanted to stay or hold him tenderly the way Scott does.

Isaac surges forward and presses Scott back against the couch. He keeps his hands on Scott’s cheeks this time, runs one up into his hair. He knows if his hands wander lower that he won’t be able to restrain himself, that he’ll break the rules again. He doesn’t want that. He’s so tired of disappointing people; he won’t disappoint Scott.

Scott’s hands aren’t so polite, but Isaac loves it. Scott’s hands make needy impatient paths all over Isaac’s chest and arms. He grabs at muscle and pulls at the back of Isaac’s neck, trying to get him closer when their tongues are already in each other’s mouths, their lips fighting against each other.

Those hard touches make a growl rise up in Isaac’s throat, and it rumbles through both of their mouths.

Scott breaks the kiss and rubs their cheeks together. “God Isaac,” he gasps. “I love it when you do that.”

Isaac smiles and growls playfully in Scott’s ear, darting his tongue out to lick the curve of his ear.

Scott goes stiff, his entire body tensing up.

“Sorry,” Isaac says softly. “I’ll stop.” He shifts to move away, but Scott’s fingers tighten in his shirt and pull him back.

“Please don’t,” Scott whispers, his voice gruff with excitement. “Please don’t stop.”

The scent of arousal between them thickens, and there’s no indication that Scott is afraid or nervous.

“O-ok,” Isaac manages to get out before he licks at Scott’s ear again.

This time the rigidness of Scott’s body gives way to a shiver, his muscles twitching.

Isaac moves a little lower, and sucks at Scott’s neck, and though there’s still arousal there, he doesn’t get the same kind of reaction. So he sticks his tongue out and licks a wet line just under the hinge of Scott’s jaw.

The reaction is instant. Scott bucks up and throws a leg over Isaac’s knee.

Scott fills his senses. Taste and smell and feel are all around Isaac and he feels like he’s going to overload.

“You taste so good Scott,” Isaac says, unable to keep it in anymore, needing some kind of release.

Scott keens, his hips jerking again, but now he’s pressed against Isaac’s hip. He’s hard in his jeans, and when that hardness presses against Isaac through several layers of clothing he groans against Scott’s throat.

And then he opens his mouth wide and licks a hot, wet, wide path from Scott’s collarbone up to his jawline.

His senses are overwhelmed. Scott is salty and full of arousal and he’s rutting against Isaac’s hip almost frantically.

“I bet you taste good all over,” Isaac says, before he trails the tip of his tongue across Scott’s Adam’s apple and over to the other side of his neck.

Scott’s breath comes out in huffs and groans, his fingers tightening in Issac’s shirt.

“You like that?” Isaac asks. “Thinking about my tongue all over you?” He pauses between words to trail his tongue lightly across Scott’s skin. “I can’t wait to get you naked and-”

He doesn’t get any further into his fantasies because Scott wraps his arms tight around Isaac, pulling him close as his hips chase friction against Isaac’s hips and find what they’re looking for.

Even through jeans and underwear, the smell of come bursts into the air, exploding Isaac’s senses. He shoves his face into Scott’s neck and whispers his boyfriend’s name against spit-slick skin.

When they finally tumble apart, Scott’s cheeks are a little red and he smells like embarrassment.

Isaac laces their fingers together, squeezing Scott’s hand. “That was really hot man,” he says encouragingly. No lie in it.

“Really?” Scott asks, looking up through his lashes, nervous.

“Really,” Isaac confirms with a grin.

Scott’s mouth twitches nervously and he looks down at Isaac’s lap. “Did you want me to...” He can’t even finish the sentence, and the scent of his anxiety trickles into fear.

Isaac shakes his head. “Not tonight,” he says. He’s so hard it hurts, and what he wouldn’t give to get off from Scott; his hand, his thigh... but Isaac knows Scott isn’t ready. And more than anything he wants this thing between them to be good, he wants it to go both ways and be full of respect.

“Are you sure?” Scott asks.

“Listen to my heartbeat,” Isaac says. “I’m good tonight, ok?” He runs a hand through Scott’s thick hair.

Scott’s beautiful crooked smile returns. “Ok. I believe you.” He squeezes Isaac’s hand. “I’m just gonna go get cleaned up. And then... maybe we can watch that movie we were talking about?”

Isaac smiles in return. “Perfect.”

Scott gets up from the couch and turns back to Isaac shyly. “Hey Isaac?”

“Yeah Scott?” Isaac asks.

“This- I mean… what we- how we- doing this with you,” Scott gestures at the couch, his cheeks turning red. “I’d really like to do it again sometime.”

Isaac grins wide and nods. “Yeah, me too.”

Scott nods a few times like he’s just made a big decision and turns around.

Isaac settles back into the couch and watches Scott head to his room. And even though he’s still aroused beyond belief, it’s ok. Because this is the first step: Scott being comfortable enough to press forward and do something new. And Isaac knows that things will be alright. He just needs patience and understanding. And for the right guy? Isaac has those two things in spades.


End file.
